


Black to White

by TheGayWhoDoesLikeMusicals



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: https://archiveofourown.org/works/new# - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayWhoDoesLikeMusicals/pseuds/TheGayWhoDoesLikeMusicals
Summary: Their troubles ended when black friday did. Right?
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 12





	Black to White

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Welcome to this new fic. I'm doing this for nanowrimo so I'll hopefully actually update it? I mean knowing me probably not... But anyway. Enjoy. Also, trigger warnings for injury detail and mentions of death and stuff like that

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..” 

They all tensed up as the watches hand turned finally to twelve. What would happen- 

Whoosh 

The flame from ToyZone had enveloped the whole building. The ground around them was hot and smoking. There was a wall of smoke one direction, tall flames could be seen shooting out the top. The only way out was through the small side fire exit door, which was blocked with crates. If there was one thing hatchetfield didn’t to it was obey signs. 

Lex Foster grabbed Hannah, but the little girl wouldn’t budge. 

“Ethan. Bad Blood” 

Ethan. 

Shit. 

Lex didn’t know for sure, but she had the awful feeling that they wouldn’t get to California. 

“Come on Hannah, its not safe here” 

They followed the tiny crowd of survivors to the little door. Tom Housten and Paul Matthews were desperately moving boxes, but for very different reasons. Tom was muttering “I can’t lose Tim. I need him. He needs me”. Paul kept glancing back at Emma Perkins, who was doubled over coughing. 

Lex ran forward to help. Mr. Housten glanced at her, the least professional she had ever seen him. His shirt was hanging off him, his belt loose, his beard dirty with blood and muck. His shirt was also soaked in blood, and every movement seemed to cause him pain. Becky Barnes was calling to him to stop, that his wounds were too- 

A loud hiss behind them stopped her. The flamed were getting closer. Hannah curled into Lex’s side in obvious fear, and Lex’s face set in determination. No-one messes with Hannah on her watch. 

The boxes were almost fully moved. Just one more. Tom had collapsed, and Lex could see the stab wound in his abdomen. She winced, and then 

Ethan 

She could only imagine what state he was left in. Hannah had kept saying bad blood, so it was certainly not a peaceful death of natural causes. 

They would have made it, to California, Lex was sure of it. They didn’t make much money, the two of them, but they got by. Hannah was happy with them, happier than she was with That Bitch, as she had creatively coined her mother. 

She was snapped out of her daydream by hannah tugging on her sleeve 

“webby says we have to run. Now” 

Right, right, of course. 

She pushed the crate with every ounce of her force. Nothing. The flames were still creeping towards them. She bit her lip, looking at the crowd. Becky was crouched over Tom, a worried expression on her face. Paul was with Emma, who had thrown up and looked like she was on the edge of fainting. 

Shit 

Shit 

If Ethan were here... 

All the police had either joined the cult or been killed by the cult. Last thing she heard, they had been ordered to retreat. 

“Alexandra Foster?” 

A voice 

A voice! 

She looked around. 

“We’ve spoken already. Its general John McNamara. I am in the Black and White. And through a complication far too convoluted to explain here, so is your acquaintance Ethan Green. You can get us back to Earth. Or, your sister can at least”


End file.
